


Oh, My, Yuuri.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Stories, Dysfunctional Family, Family, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Never leave the guy you like alone with the people that know you like him.Or a short story about a video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 53 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This idea has been simmering in my mind for a while.
> 
> To put things in perspective this story plays before the qualifier, but after the placements for the grand Prix were announced.

Yuuri drops of his jacket at the entry, sits down to untie his shoes and wonders if it's too early for a dip in the onsen. He should be better of just taking a quick rinse in the shower. Picking up the jacket as he get's up he decides it should be washed, going running in the morning doesn't make it any cooler, the jacket is drenched in sweat. 

Moving towards the back hall, ready to get the shower he hears some noises from the family room. Not that odd as at this time his parents and his sister should be all up, also hearing Victor's isn't odd either as he is a morning person. Nope what raises the hairs in the back of Yuuri's neck are the fact that both Yuuko as Minako are heard, and they are cooing. The sweat on his back turns cold as he realizes there are only two things in the world that could make them sound like that, and last he checked one of those were in a safe deposit box he had, and he already had endured his mother showing Victor his childhood pictures. Which means...

He rips open the sliding door startling everybody in the room. His father even drops his tea in his lap. But that is not important, Yuuri's eyes flick up to the TV, then moving over people's faces they rest on Yuuko's.

"You had a copy." It is not a question. Yuuko doesn't even try to be apologetic about it, she just smiles that smile she used to give him when she insisted she knew something better. He always hated that smile. Now that he thinks about it Minako has the same smile. He really does not like it at all. 

Victor is practically beaming at him. Shifting his eyes between the screen and his face. Yuuri has to give him credit that it takes him only a few seconds to realize something is off. He then points the remote to the TV and turns the video off. 

"Yuuri, why did you not tell me this. As your coach I should have known." Yuuri waits for a moment.

"I did tell you. I told you quite clearly that I was dancing ballet before I started skating. I also told you I did not decide to attempt to go for a figure skating career till I was twelve. So I did not think I needed to tell you about that." With that last statement he shoves his hand towards the TV.

He's more embarrassed then angry really. It just wasn't something he had ever wanted Victor to see. Yuuri pulls in his bottom lip and bites on it. Mari in the mean time stands up and removes the video from the recorder, giving it back to Yuuko. His mom scrambles on her feet and says something about getting Yuuri some breakfast, he can't even tell her he wants a shower first, she's out of the room in seconds. Victor looks at Minako and then back at Yuuri.

"I don't understand why you did not want me to see it though. I've danced the same part when I was about the same age, albeit your costume was nicer." This makes everybody stare at Victor. He just shrugs his shoulders. "I had the prettiest hair according to the teacher." 

Yuuri stares at his coach, poorly by now he's learned that whenever Victor states something at that tone he is absolutely serious. The thought that Victor danced as a Flower fairy at the age of seven makes him short circuit. He makes a fairly good impression of Yurio by yelling Aaah from the top of his longs, slamming the door shut, while calling them all Idiots and stumping up the stairs to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Any comments and kudo's are deeply liked. :}


End file.
